


Sanity

by WinterSkyInJuly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), F/M, Frisk Is Dead, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Ship shit, i suck at tags sorry, im sorry, overgrowth, pure angst, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSkyInJuly/pseuds/WinterSkyInJuly
Summary: The monsters have left the Underground,but at what cost?Frisk is dead, and they took Sans's sanity with them.





	Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/gifts).



How he would give anything to be with his angel again, to see their beautiful, smiling face again. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? 

 

They were dead. They died in his arms.

 

Golden flowers. Frisk’s grave. Sans visited this place every day. He cried, poured out all his heartache to the flowers. Sans suspected he was going insane.

 

_...come back... _

 

Sans stared at the glistening flowers that hid his sweetheart ’s lovely face from him. He couldn’t help but blame them. The flowers. They took everything away from him.

 

…

 

“knock… knock.” His baritone voice creaked from disuse. As if they would answer. Buttercups swirled around him.

At the back of his mind, a high, childish voice echoed,  _ Whos there? _ Laughter.

 

He missed them so much. His angel, his queen. His sweetheart.

 

“flower.” Maybe his mind really was gone forever.

 

_... _

 

_ Flower, who? _

 

“flower you today?” Sans paused, his sobs coming in short gasps.

 

“… sweetheart…?”

 

_ And Frisk laughed. _

 

_...please… _

  
  


And Sans knew, whatever happened, his wish would always be the same.

 

_...come back... _

 

He would trade all his tomorrows for one more yesterday.

 

_...please... _

**Author's Note:**

> Are u dead yet?


End file.
